


Falling in Love

by IceWolf92



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Female Uzumaki Naruto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 03:57:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceWolf92/pseuds/IceWolf92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is about how Sasuke and Naruko met, how he fell in love, and how they go through their terrible pasts with each others help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Day I Saw Her

**Author's Note:**

> My second story and it is deticated to my friend Dominque!

I walk through the village Kanoha late one night around the end of June, thinking of my deceased family except for Aniki (older brother) and me. Still wondering who was the REAL one that got my family to be killed.

'I HATE that person that did this. I swear I will find out who did this and kill that person,' I thought as I reached a park in the middle of the village.

I always come here to clear my thoughts when I'm not feeling tired. It relaxes my mind and body when I see the flowers and pond at night when there is a full moon like this night.

I walked till I reached my favorite place in the park, a tall tree that sits in the middle of the park. I always like sitting up in the tree when I have nothing else to do some days when I feel stressed from missions the Hokage was giving me.

As I sat in the tree, I looked around me to see flowers' starting to bloom since it is almost summer time.

I sat there for about a hour and a half when I saw a girl around my age, which is 16, walking towards a bench not too far from mine and sat down. She had bright blond hair from what I can tell from here, about 5 inches shorter than me I think. Her skin was a bit tanned. And the thing that surprises me the most was her EYES! They are cerulean color. She looked just like the sun even at night by the looks of it too.

She also looked like an opposite of me. For my hair is a black, eye the color of obsidian, and pale skin.

And there are more differences too. Her eyes show emotions while my eyes show nothing at all.

I watched her from afar while she looked around the park from where she sat. I think I watched her for about 30 minutes when a group of men came toward where the girl sat.

"Man, what a day," one of the four men exclaimed while he stretched his aching muscles.

It was then that they saw the girl on the bench. The four got evil smirks on their faces.

"Look what we got here boys, said a second voice as they got closer to that sapphire-eyed girl.


	2. Protect Her and Meet Her

'What the hell do they think they're doing?'

When the second man or Goukan said that, it caught my interest. The reason why it did was because he said it with such venom that it could make hair stand up from the back of the neck.

'Why do they hate that girl when she looks too innocent for her own good,' was what I thought.

All of a sudden, the third man or Itsuwari grabbed the girl's forearm and yanked her off the bench.

"If it isn't the demon girl," said Itsuwari.

"Let me go!" was the reply from the girl as she struggled to get free from Itsuwari.

The forth man, also known as Satsu, put his hand over the girl's mouth before she screamed for help; or something worse by the look on Satsu's face.

"No you don't! You're not going anywhere till we teach you a lesson!" murmured Satsu.

The girl looked so scared when he said that, that I felt sorry for her. She began to whimper as Goukan pulled back his right arm to hit her.

Before he did, I was there in a flash to stop him. I grabbed his arm and the arm of the man holding the girl.

"What the hell do you men think you're doing?" I asked in an ice cold voice as I glared at them.

When they did not answer because of the shock of me showing up, I twisted the two mans arms and threw them away from the girl on the ground.

"Who the hell are you?!" yelled Hibou after the shock of me showing went away.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, "I murmured as my eyes flashed blood red with black dots. It is known as the Sharingan.

When I finished saying that and when they saw my eyes change, their eyes widen but for the one that covered the girl's mouth.

"Well, if it isn't the Uchiha. What are you doing here late at night?" said Satsu to me.

'By the looks of it, he doesn't realize that I could kill him in an instant,' I thought as the girl's eyes widened when she noticed that SOMEONE saved her from the men.

"W-what do you think you're doing?" stuttered the girl to me.

"I'm saving your ass. Be quite or I will leave you here," I snapped back at the girl. She did not say anything else after I threatened her with that.

"What do you think you can do to me? You're nothing but a kid! Not even 20 yet by the looks of it!" exclaimed Satsu.

"You asked for it old man." I murmured back as I moved to kick him on the back of his knees. They gave out, Satsu fell to the ground, and then I hit him on the back of the neck that made the man unconscious before he hit his head against the ground.

The other men stood there in shock that their leader, Satsu, got beaten so easily by a mere teenager. After a minute of glaring at them, they ran away with a knocked put Satsu.

"Damn pussies." I murmured as I turned to the girl with my eyes going back to their original color. "Are you alright?" I asked after a minute of looking at each other in silence.

"I'm okay." was the reply from the girl.

I frowned at that. Even with the girl saying that, I didn't believe her because I can see bruises blooming on her forearms.

"No you don't," I said to the girl as I got closer to her. When I did that, she took a step back to keep a good distance away from me.

When that happened, I frowned at her attempt to stay away from me.

I sighed before I murmured," I won't hurt you. I just want to see if your arms are hurt anymore than they look."

The girl gave me a look that said she didn't believe me.

After about 5 minutes of staring at each other, she sighed then murmured, "Fine."

'Finally she agreed. She is one stubborn girl," I thought as I moved closer to the girl to examine her arms.

'Hmm…. There are no broken bones or damaged muscles. Just bruises, but those should heal in a few days.' I thought as I looked closely at the girl's arm.

"Good. Those bruises should heal in a few days but it looks like nothing else is bruised or damage," I said as I let go of her right arm and stuffed my hands in my pockets.

"That's good," murmured the girl as she rubbed her right arm with her left hand.

"I know this is none of my business, but what's your name?" I asked as I leaned against a nearby tree.

"Oh! Naruko! Naruko Uzamaki!" exclaimed the girl as she looked me in the eye. "And yours?"

"Sasuke Uchiha." I murmured as I looked at Naruko emotionlessly.

She just stared blankly at me. I frowned at that.

"What are you staring at?" I snapped at her after a minute of Naruko staring at me.

"S-sorry! I just thought you were joking about that." Naruko exclaimed."I-I heard about the Uchiha's."

"And WHAT exactly have you heard about my family," I snapped at Naruko as my eyes flashed with anger at my family being mentioned.

"N-nothing! All I heard is that the Uchiha's are almost off the face of the Earth!" was the reply from Naruko.

"…. What about your family?" I murmured.

At that, Naruko looked at me with a confused expression that soon turned into an angered one. "W-why do y-you want to-to know about m-my family," asked Naruko.

"What do you think of a trade? I'll tell you about my family and life, then you tell my about your family and life. Agree?" I murmured.

Naruko looked at me with a shocked expression. Her mouth opened that shaped an 'o.' it looked cute on her. 'Wait! Did I just think that Naruko is cute?' I asked myself.

"S-sure," replied Naruko as she moved to sit under the tree I was leaning against.


	3. Family Ties (Sasuke POV)

We just stood there looking somewhere else than looking at each other. After about five minutes of doing nothing, I decided to do something about the uneasy quiet around Naruko and me standing around the tree, leaning against it.

I sighed before I said, "I think it would be best if we were seated on a bench than standing, don't you agree Naruko?" As I stood straight up after saying that while stuffing me hands in my pockets.

"Uh, sure," said a hesitant reply from the azure-eyed blond girl as she stood up straight also. We walked over to a bench that was nearby. I sat down with my left lag over my right. Naruko sat down with her back straight.

I looked at her to the side while still keeping my head looking straight ahead. "I have to warn you before I start," I stated as I looked at my hands that were on my lap. She looked at me with a curious look before she nodded. I sighed softly, "My tale will not be a happy one, but a devastating one.

"When I was growing up, me and my family were happy. I had a nice good caring mother, a strong willed father, and a loving older brother. The rest of my relatives were nice, but I was never really close to them. I was closest to my older brother, Itachi Uchiha. We did a lot of things together. We trained, played, talked, and did chores around the house together. He was very protective of me and I was also of him. We took care of each other.

"That was how I loved until I was 9 years old. That was when my world went cracking. When I was coming home from school, I saw smoke coming from the Uchiha District. It was on fire, the whole place. There were dead bodies laying everywhere with blood coating the ground. I saw my parents' dead bodies by our house. Their lifeless eyes looking shocked but where glossed over from the life being taken away. I started crying, then remembered my Aniki (older brother). I went looking for him. After about 5 minutes of running franticly around looking for him, I heard metal clashing with metal. I headed towards the sound.

"What I found was shocking. There stood my Aniki with torn clothes and wounds bleeding fighting none other than our cousin, Tobi. (A/N: ok I now he's supposed to be Madara, but I hate that guy.) I stood there shocked. I was thinking, 'Why? Why are they fighting? What happened here?'

"They continued fighting. Then, Tobi yelled, 'Itachi! You can join me! We can rule this village together like our ancestors was supposed to!' I was shocked when I heard that. Itachi then yelled back, 'Never! You killed our clan! You killed my parents, your parents, our aunties, uncles, cousins, nieces, nephews, and our elders! I will never forgive you! And I know your thinking of killing my Otouto (younger brother)! I WILL AVENGE MY FAMILY BY KILLING THEIR KILLER!' He then activated his sharingan and disappeared from my eyes and appeared behind Tobi with his sword sticking right through his heart.

"Both me and Tobi were shocked. Tobi then saw me standing about 50 feet away from them. He smiled sadly at me before he said to me, 'Well, looks like this is my end. I'm sorry my dear young cousin. I love you both, I hope in the future you will find out the real truth and will forgive me of this crime.' He said that as blood slowly started to come out of his mouth and dribbled down his chin with a small sad smile on his blood-coated lips. Then his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fell backwards. Itachi caught him with wide eyes. He then gently lowered him down on the ground with a small tear coming down his face.

"He then looked at me and ran towards me as I had tears of grief running down my face. When he was close enough he caught me as I started to fall to the grounds as sobs started going through my body. I yelled, sobbed, thrashed around as my Aniki held me in his arms. He was also crying, but soundlessly. Soon, the ANBU came and found us there, holding each other for dear life, crying for our families, and crying for our cousin Tobi. Then the Hokage came up to us and told us to follow him so Itachi can be looked at and for us to get some rest before my Aniki told him what happened.

"The next day me and the Hokage found out that Tobi has killed the rest of the Uchiha's and Itachi found him killing the last one there. He confronted him before they started battling each other. It was then the Hokage told us the truth. He had asked Tobi to be a spy; he had a feeling that the Uchiha's where up to something. He was right. My family was plotting to overthrow the Hokage and the town. It was around a month later he asked Tobi to see if he will be the one to massacre them, he agreed but told him that it will take a while to plot. He knew Itachi wouldn't agree to the idea, so he told the Hokage that he and me are to be spared. He agreed, but told Tobi not to tell us.

"Aniki and me where shocked. The Hokage then gave each of us a letter from Tobi, he knew he was going to be killed by Itachi, and he planned it. Tobi wanted to be killed from doing such a crime to our family. He also told us to live our lives free from being forced to live a life of control.

"We then started planning a funeral for Tobi, we set up a special one for him. He saved us, gave us a life we can live for ourselves. On his tombstone said, 'Here lies a special cousin; he saved two lives from a forced life. We will always remember and cherished him. We shall see you at Heavens Gates Dear Cousin. Till we meet again.'

"Aniki and me still love him to this day. That was my family, my life. Now, Itachi and me still work to keep this place safe. We do that in honor of Tobi. Itachi and me live in an apartment together, so we can take care of each other.

"And that, Naruko, is my tale," I said as I looked at Naruko. She looked like she was trying to hold back her tears from the looks of misted sapphire eyes.

I then said to her, "Don't worry about it, what's happened, happened. To this day me and my Aniki go to his grave a pray for him." I had a small sad smile as I said that.

I could feel Itachi's chakra signature coming from a nearby tree behind Naruko and me. I looked over my shoulder to look at said tree. "Aniki, you can come out now," I softly murmured. Naruko looked shocked when an almost identical me came appeared beside me.

Itachi looked down at me as he lifted his right hand and put it on top of my head and ruffled up my hair playfully. I swatted his hand away before me really messed up my hair. I playfully scrawled up at my dear older brother. He just chuckled at my, I then pouted at him as I fixed my hair.

He then turned towards the sun-blond girl. His silky like voice then said, "Who is this Otouto? I was wondering where you were. You didn't come home for dinner."

"Gomen (Sorry) Aniki, Naruko here was in trouble with some punks little while ago. So I helped her," I said with regret in my voice as I scratched the back of my head. I then turned towards the girl and sow her looking between Itachi and me with bewilderment on her face. Itachi and me looked at each other and chuckled at the look.

I look towards her again, "Naruko, this is my older brother, Itachi Uchiha. Aniki, this is Naruko Uzumaki," I said as I introduced them.

Itachi held up a hand to shake hers as he softly said, "It's a pleasure to meet you Naruko-chan." Naruko blushed.

She smiled at Itachi. "Nice to meet you, too," she shyly said with a bit of a deeper blush on her face than before.

Itachi then sat down between Naruko and me on the bench.

"I overheard that you told Naruko-chan our family tale. Care to tell me why," Itachi murmured quietly as he looked at me.

I looked over at Naruko to see whither or not if she minded of I told Itachi. She saw me looking and shook her head. "She wanted to know a few things about our family, in trade for me to know hers," was my reply.

Itachi hummed thoughtfully as he looked over at the girl closer. Then did a double take. I was confused. 'Is that recognition on his face? How does he know Naruko?' I thought to myself as I looked between him and Naruko.

"Hmm, now I know why you looked so familiar Naruko-chan. You are the daughter of the Forth Hokage," Itachi said with a small smile.

I was shocked, REALLY shocked. THIS is the daughter of the deceased Forth? I then really looked at her. I realized she looked a lot like her father.

Naruko then nodded her head as she smiled sadly. "You are correct. I am the only daughter of the Forth," she whispered sadly.

She then turned towards Itachi and me with a determined expression on her face. "Now it is my turn to tell you my story."


End file.
